Walking Disaster
by Ztk016
Summary: After Dying in the lamest way possible, I then get reincarnated in the universe where orange terrors and green spandex youths roam around. Not only that what is up with that screen hovering above me? SIOC Gamer fanfic! Gamer born in early konoha!
1. The birth of a legend

Well apparently...

I died

Now you guys may be thinking how exactly did you die? Did you perform a heroic feat and save a damsel in distress ? or did you get hit by a bus?

Well The answer is neither...

I slipped on an orange peel and died..

That! in my opinion is one of the lamest ways to ever die!! I mean how in the world can you die by slipping on a damn orange peel?

But that was not the weirdest part for some reason, because after my untimely lame death i felt myself being pushed.

As i tried to open my eyes( note the emphasis on try) I heard alot of things at once...

Is that a woman screaming?

What the hell ?

As i finally open my eyes for the world to see .. i notice a few changes.

I was being held like a damn baby...

 _whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?????????_ God please dont tell me is it one of those crappy Si oc girly fics where the author befriends a bunch of main characters and goes through so much angst it makes me want to vomit? My inner monologue was cut off when a random thought popped up..

 **Oh shit!**

Am i still a boy?

i looked down upon my body to check...

 _phew!_

I then finally decided to look up to the person who was holding me

That is until a screen popped up out of nowhere

 **SUCCESS!!!!**

 **OBJECTIVE COMPLETED!**

 **Survive the horror of being born**

 **EXP x1000**

 ** _ping_**

 ** _You have leveled up to one!_**

 ** _Welcome to the Naruto universe!_**

 _wha...?_

 _"whaaaaaaaaaa... " what the hell is going? not only am i born in the naruto world i also have the gamer ability to boot?_

 _this is soooo cliche.._

 _But so awesome!!!!_

I finally looked up to see my biological mother tired but smiling at me.

I being the gentleman that iam smiled back at her

What can i say? her radiance was infectious .. she seemed like a bright ball of sunshine embracing with me with her warmth

I looked up again to see another man, most probably my father peering down at me with a smile as well .

"Now what shall we name you?little one". My mother asked while looking straight at my father with a smile

" Eizo... Eizo Sato"My father replied

I gave him an affirmative "whaaa ..." in return

My father laughed out loud while my mother giggled and cooed at me.

I must be a cute baby

Before I could start my inner monologue on where the hell i was and what am i doing here i was cut off by another _ping_

The hell? Now what?

 **Objective completed!**

 **Get named!**

 **EXPx 500**

 _ping_

 _Ability unlocked_

 _Gamer mind(Natural - 100%) - Tired of nerves in a tense situation? then check out gamer mind! . It keeps you cool calm and collected from the start to finish._

My eyes twitched ...

Why in the world is it making a sales pitch to me of all things?

 _ping .._ the sound was getting annoying now

 ** _You posses the vaunted gamer kekkai genkai!_**

 ** _The gamer ability performs the following..._**

 ** _Certain actions in his daily life gets turned into skills._**

 ** _Objects turns into items._**

 ** _Your_** ** _body works like that of a game character._**

 ** _Sleep restores a certain amount of Hp and Mp depending upon the surroundings and status effect_**

Interesting _'So i wont get my full HP And Chakra restored when i sleep in the bed? interesting.. and useful, as i now am in the naruto universe iam bound to gather unwarranted attention if i posess an unnatural ability which allows me to recover fully just because i sleep in my bed. '_

 ** _Certain technique books are treated as skill books._**

 ** _It also can generate certain items from monsters even if the monsters don't have physical bodies. These items include crafting and healing items. This is considered turning an illusion into reality._**

 ** _It also has the effect of making training areas into full battle areas, as well as making a boss mob appear in all instant dungeon._**

 ** _Just by looking at some person or thing, Gaia automatically informs him of name and level (usually). Using Observe, he can quantify attributes accurately and without bias._**

 ** _EXP points can be gained by defeating enemies (monsters, ability users, etc.) to completing tasks._**

 ** _Limitations: His ability, while very powerful, does have some limitations to it._**

 ** _He can't gain certain skills or techniques until he has reached a certain level in certain area._**

 ** _He can't 'absorb' books based on theories._**

 ** _Status Window (Status): This is a voice/thought command that brings up a window that shows his status (name, class, Health Points (HP), Mana Points (MP), level, attributes, title, money and attribute points)_**.

'Status' I thought

 ** _Attributes that can be increased via points gained from leveling._**

 ** _Strength (STR)_** ** _-1_**

 ** _Vitality (VIT)_** -1

 ** _Dexterity (DEX)_** -1

 ** _Intelligence (INT)_** -32

 ** _Wisdom (WIS_** )-19

 ** _Chakra_** ** _Resistance increases by 1% every 10 WIS points._**

 ** _Chakra_** ** _Regeneration increases by 1% every 10 WIS points._**

 ** _Luck (LUK)_** ** _\- 28_**

 ** _Attributes that can not be directly increased via points gained from leveling._**

 ** _Physical resistance_** -1

 ** _Chakra_** ** _(MP)_** \- 10

 ** _Chakra_** ** _Regeneration (MR)_** -1/pm

 ** _Chakra_** ** _Resistance-1/pm_**

 ** _Health (HP)_** - ** _40_**

 ** _Inventory Window (Inventory): This is a voice command that brings up a window that shows all the items he has obtained and stored including the clothes he wears and the weapons he has obtained and equipped. This is seen as a dimensional magic ability._**

 ** _Skill List Window (Skills): This is a voice command that brings up a window that shows a list of all the skills he has learned. When the skill icon is selected it shows all the current information of that skill._**

 ** _Options Window (Options): This is a voice command that brings up the options menu_**

 ** _Perks_** ** _Civilian lineage - Your lineage allows you to learn civilian tasks at a faster rate._** ** _Reincarnation- You are a reincarnation. As a result your mind will still hold the knowledge and skills it used to even if your body does not comply with it. It also gives you the_** ** _following._**

 ** _1._** ** _Yin release ( Locked -0%)- Your ability with genjutsu and anything related to spiritual energy will be enhanced.( Allows 60% faster learning rate for genjutsu related techniques)_**

 ** _2\. Prodigy ( Unlocked 100%) Due to your higher intellect than your claszmates you will be considered a prodigy ._**


	2. Adventures of Eizo

4 year timeskip

Konoha in my opinion was absolutely beautiful.From the giant trees to the towering mountains and city filled with hustle and bustle the village was positively radiating happiness as i walked down to the village market with my mother.

Nothing really has happened in the past few years as 2 years of my time was spent on trying to sit stand walk pee.. you get the point. I was able to remedy it as soon as possible and started working on developing new skillsets. Woodcutting, sewing, cooking , repairing were some of the few skills i had learned but not mastered .

Nevertheless my parents who were civilian merchants were amazed at my skills and touted me as a genius.

As for now i was desperately looking for some way to acquire shinobi skills but unfortunately i have found none. Jutsus and shinobi teachings unlike what some may believe are very secretive . Just watching the handseals will not lead tosuccess. Even The most basic jutsus are intricate and require, time ,intellect and talent for properproper execution.

As my mother and i were going through the market we saw a shinobi standing and handing out applications of some sort

" Kaa-san what is the shinobi doing? " I asked with an innocent face hoping that she knew it was an academy form.

She smiled sweetly at me and ruffled my hair " That are the forms of academy Eizo-chan " She tapped her chin thoughtly and asked me " should we get for one for you?"

I nodded my head"I want to become a great shinobi! kaa chan! " i exclaimed proudly

The shinobi near me apparently heard me and neared towards us enough so that observe could be activated

 **Akhiro Sarutobi**

 **level?**

 **Occupation -Shinobi**

 **Rank - Chunin**

 **Akhiro sarutobi is belongs to the famed sarutobi clan. He is a proud shinobi of the leaf and believes in the will of fire. Akhiro has been tasked to scout for academy prospects.**

I bowed towards akhiro when he approached us and said " I would like to join the academy and become a ninja for the hidden leaf! " I exclaimed with as much childlike excitement as i could.

The shinobi amused by my actions replied " Here you go little one the academy starts from tommorow " while handing the form to me.

I thanked the shinobi and went back to my mother. I was starting to get confused when my mother started taking me in the other direction till we reached the park

" You should go and make friends Eizo chan" my mother pointed out

I looked forward towards the park and started approaching the two kids that were around my age playing ninja

 **Danzo Shimura**

 **LVL-7**

 **Hiruzen Sarutobi**

 **LVL - 9**

Holy shit! Two chibified versions of the main characters of the naruto verse were staring at me and i was gaping at them like a fish out of water.

 _I can change everything_

As per my knowledge danzo was always a little spiteful towards Hiruzen and always tried to one up him in everything as he was tired of living in his shadow and wanted to stand out for once.

I looked at the ma... no boy who was curiously looking at me before smiling broadly and asked me " You wanna play with us? "

For the second time in just a matter of seconds my brain froze

This... this can be a big step if i befriend hiruzen and danzo i can change things in the naruto verse probably for the better .

Now dont get me wrong unlike alot of people i never judged danzo for what he did , as we did not possess the full facts about various Instances that occured .

For example - What led to the uchiha clan massacre?

The kyubi was in control of a man with a sharingan, so it was in the best interests of the village to survey the uchiha clan as much as they can much like Tobirama-sama did.

Survelliance would be easy and uninterrupted if the clan was on the outskirts of the village.

The uchiha clan was filled with unpredictable individuals , we did not know when and what they would do next

There have been various instances of the uchiha killing their comrades and their own brothers in thirst for power.So what would have stopped them from ruining the entire village just because they feel they have been wronged?

Their hatred runs deep in their veins.

Now that does not mean i sympathize with danzo.

Many of the actions that he took were grosteque and unnecessary and milder actions would have been better serving in the long run .

I was cut off by my inner monologue when both sarutobi and danzo were peering curiously at me I blushed in embarrassment and laughed sheepishly as i introduced myself .

Both danzo and sarutobi introduced themselves and we started playing ninja together .

It was the start of a great friendship.

"Alright" Saru said bouncing excitedly " As you are the new player you will become the rogue ninja while we become the shinobi of the leaf!!! " Sarutobi exclaimed and pumped his fist in the air to emphasize how awesome he thought his plan was.

I sweatdropped and agreed , hes got a long way before he becomes the almighty Proffessor. As i used observe on both danzo and sarutobi i was mildly suprised by their impressive stats.

 **Hiruzen Sarutobi**

 **Lvl -9**

 **Rank - Academy student**

 **Hiruzen Sarutobi is the heir of the Sarutobi clan and the son of The great Sasuke ' Monkey ' Sarutobi. Sarutobi loves his clan and his best friend danzo. He is also touted as a ' Once in a Generation ' Prodigy.**

 **Skills**

 **Strength (STR)-12**

 **Vitality (VIT)-10**

 **Dexterity (DEX)-13**

 **Intelligence (INT)-19**

 **Wisdom (WIS)-9**

 **Luk- 29**

 **Physical resistance-15**

 **Chakra (MP)- 109**

 **Chakra Regeneration (MR)5/ps**

 **ChakraResistance-5/ps**

 **Health (HP)-150**

 **Perks**

 **Sarutobi Clan Heir**

 **\- Being a member of the sarutobi clan allows hiruzen to acess and master a plethora of fire jutsus.(Allows 30% ease at learning Katon Jutsus**

 **Prodigy (Passive -100% Unlocked)**

 **-Sarutobis sharp mind and intellect allows him to analyze and and answer every battle situation accordingly since a very yound age.**

 **He is also is a fast learner and is able to understand and perfect everything that he puts his mind to.**

'Jesus christ ! Sarutobi is an absolute monster at 4 years old of age! I can see why he was touted as the second 'God' and chosen as hokage despite not having any special power

 **Danzo Shimura**

 **Danzo shimura is a member of the shimura clan. Despite not being touted as a talent like his father or grandfather, Danzo believes that his hard work and dilligence will make him a better shinobi than his ancestors. He also wants to catch up to his friend sarutobi someday so that they can battle together as comrades.**

 **Strength (STR)-9**

 **Vitality (VIT)-8**

 **Dexterity (DEX)-11**

 **Intelligence (INT)-24**

 **Wisdom (WIS)-6**

 **Luk- 35**

 **Physical resistance-10**

 **Chakra (MP)- 85**

 **Chakra Regeneration (MR)3/ps**

 **ChakraResistance-3/ps**

 **Health (HP)-120**

 **Perks**

 **Wind caller - You posses a strong wind affinity ,only a select few will match you in your talent in futon jutsus in the future. (Allows 30% ease at learning futon jutsus.** )

" So how do we start this game guys? " I was excited to test myself against these guys ,they were talented and while they may possess minute shinobi skills for the timtime being i started traning myself since i was 2 years old, im pretty sure i can outrun these guys as I posess more dexterity and strength than them.

 _2 hour timeskip_

All three of us were panting from the physical exertion of running, planning, setting traps .. you get the point.

" Tha.. huff... puff.. was the most fun ive ever had " Danzo pointed out while sitting down on the park bench panting.

" Yeah... " Saru grinned wildly "Hey! Eizo we should play together more!" He emphasized his point by clenching his hand and inviting me for a fist bump.

" Sure man bakayaro konoyaro" while bumping fists with him, what can i say? I love killer bee... he is a badass.

And dont you dare say otherwise!

I was cut off from my inner fanboying of bee when danzo pointed out " Hey Look! Theres something drowning" While pointing to a stream nearby!

 _ping!_

 ** _Mission created!_**

 ** _Save the drowning animal_**

 ** _Exp x 1500_**

 ** _Rewards ??_**

1500 exp for a drowning animalp??? what!...

All three of us rushed towards the stream to find out who exactly was drowning!

 **Baby Armadillo**

 **Lvl -3**

I quickly removed my sweatshirt and jumped inside the water in order to save the drowning animal while ignoring the cries of alarm from both danzo and sarutobi.

I then realized why both danzo and saru were panicking ...

 _The stream was fast_

 _Oh shit..._

 _The only reason the armadillo was not carried away by the stream was because he was holding on to some kind of rock._

I tried to push as much power in my arms as i could to swim near the armadillo

 _Just there..._

I neared the little thing as fast as i can carry myself against the current till i grabbed it and nestled it in my palm...

I have freakishly large palms for a four year old...

Shut up Its not funny!

No its not...

Anyways as i nestled the little armadillo in my hand

And it bit me...

"Ow ow ow ow... What the hell is wrong with you huh? " I complained as I rubbed at spot whers it bit me..

Can armadillos even bite? Dont judge me ive never met one!

" **Hey what the hell is wrong with you huh? waking me up like that? "**

I gaped at it...

" **What are you looking at you little shit... and hey! why are we in water? were you trying to drown me huh? "**

" You were drowning... " I deadpanned

" **I was? ah shit pops is gonna be really mad at me now that i owe somebody a life debt!**.. **alright thanks i guess kid see ya later! "** As he disappeared with a poof.

Both sarutobi and Danzo were gaping at me in shock and awe as i emerged from the water...

And fell right back...

"Eizo! " Sarutobi and Danzo shouted worriedly as i tripped face first into the water

Unlike the last time when i entered the stream.. I was not in control this time out as the stream carried away my body..

 _'Is this it? again? am i this worthless?'_ I felt a sudden power envelop me as i roared in defiance " **I Will Not DIE"** with as much power as a four year could muster.

 _Ping!_

 _Congratulations! You unlocked the following skill_

 **Cornered Animal (Lvl -1 )**

 **During any kind of life or death situation you get a 50% boost in all of your stats for a small period of time. The time and power of this ability varies with the Level the user is at .**

 **Ability: Cornered animal Activated !**

 ** _Time left 20 seconds!_**

I put my newfound ability to the test as I battled against the strong current of incoming water . I pushed myself against the current with relative ease as I tried to

reach the other side of the ground.

Both sarutobi and danzo had their hands out yelling at me to come quickly. It warmed my heart that i had found such selfless friends.

 **5 seconds**

 _Nonononono!!!!!_

I was too late, i couldnt hold on and resigned myself to the incoming streams and my mind started embracing the incoming darkness.

 _Wha.. what!_

 _Th... the stream stopped!_

I felt myself being lifted up and put onto the ground as i vaguely heard the murmurs of Saru and Danzo while i was puking out water.

" Are you alright? " A deep voice rumbled as he tried helping me stand by wrapping my arm around his shoulder, I turned Sideways to see who my supposed saviour was...

My eyes widened as i gaped in shock and awe

My saviour smirked

 **Tobirama Senju**

 **Lvl -??**


	3. The makings of a Prodigy

If I was a girl i would have squealed

 _Tobirama f-ing senju was holding me up..._ _I desperately tried to not faint as i saw the man who just saved me. I finally controlled my fanboy tendencies enough to thank him._ Ari... Arigatou Tobirama-sama " I bowed low to show respect.

"Think nothing of it young man" Tobirama replied his face impassive and showing no outward emotion.

He looked at me sternly and said"Be careful out there next time out.. It was brave of you to save the little armadillo but before acting on it you should have analysed the situation"I blushed in embarrassment and replied "Hai tobirama- sama" The man had one scary glare.

Both Danzo and Hiruzen were snickering at me for getting scolded ...

" Good " Tobirama then addressed the two boys " Instead of panicking like you did one of you should have called for help .. both of you are important members of your respective clans and i would think that they instilled you with good shinobi values"

While Tobirama was scolding saru and danzo i used the oppurtunity to observe him

 **Tobirama Senj** u

 **Lvl-??**

 **Rank - Jonin Commander**

 **Senju Tobirama is heralded as one of the strongest shinobi of all time. His skill with the ninja arts are unparalled and his chakra is equivalent to that of a biju. Tobirama is Proficient in Suiton ninjutsu, kenjutsu, taijutsu, Fuinjutsu and genjutsu as well.** **Due his shunshin and hiraishin hehe is also considered as one of the fastest shinobi of all time.** _Oh my god... this man is ridicoulously strong. I wonder if tobirama is this strong then what monster will Hashirama turn out to be???_ _Come to think of it..._ _How did these guys die!!!!????_

" Excuse me sir? " I pointed out lamely and as innocently as i could cutting off tobirama from reprimanding Saru and Danzo.

"How are you so strong sir ?" I tried to put as much childlike awe and wonder as i could in my voice.

Iam a shinobi " Tobirama stated out as if it explained everything.

 _pffft.. yeah right a shinobi... that man is a kage level shinobi who probably has more power than the Yondaime_ _There i said it..._ _Tobirama Minato_ " Can I become a shinobi as well? Can you train me too??? Pleaaaaassse?" I pleaded While applying Ninja art : Puppy dog eyes no jutsu

The effectiveness of my jutsu even faltered the titanic lord second but in end after a tug of wills he won...

Or so he thought

What Tobirama didnt expect was being subjected to three puppy dog eyes jutsus at once, and this time he was soundly defeated.

" Alright I shall teach all three of you the ways of the shinobi but... " he fixed a stern glare at all three of us making us gulp "You must take it incredibly seriously , The way of the shinobi is not for the faint of heart and if you falter you will fall...As iam the jonin commander I also have a plethora of responsibilities to fulfill so i will become your sensei only after you graduate the academy and manage to impress me " He left with those parting words .

Both Hiruzen and Danzo were motivated by his little speech and so was I.

I will become the best in the world at what I do.

 _3 month time skip_

The academy is absolutely amazing...

Now you guys maybe thinking What! How is this possible?!!!

Simply put ...

The quality of education in narutos time and our time is way different.

Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu hell even kenjutsu was taught in the academy!!

No class was ever wasted on pointless nonsense .

Theory lessons were given on important shinobi and clans all around the elemental nations.

Politics was taught and they even gave us basic medical training.

Though the iryojutsu is way backwards in this time and age. It just goes to appreciate how much work tsunade put in during her time. Ninjas now have to make sure that they prevent as much damage as they can in order to prevent even the slightlest of injuries as it may cripple them in the long run.

I was touted as a Genjutsu 'Genius' And both sarutobi and danzo were excelling in the academy as well. Sakura was said to be good at genjutsu so im not overly joyous right now.

Speaking of genjutsu...

The amount of genjutsu specialists in konoha right now are actually very scarce right now.. Genjutsu is a very intricate field and not many have the potential to specialize in it. So the amount of existing techniques for genjustu were laughably low.

This just means i have to get creative..

I have excelled in the academy and my skills are growing at a good pace... Im still not genin level but after a year or so i will be.

 **Eizo Sato**

 **Academy Student**

 **Money 500 Ryo**

 **Strength (STR)-10**

 **Vitality (VIT)-12**

 **Dexterity (DEX)-13**

 **Intelligence (INT)-35**

 **Wisdom (WIS)-22**

 **Chakra Resistance increases by 1 every 10 WIS points.**

 **Chakra Regeneration increases by 1 every 10 WIS points.**

 **Luck (LUK)- 30**

 **Attributes that can not be directly increased via points gained from leveling.**

 **Physical resistance-20**

 **Chakra (MP)- 150**

 **Chakra Regeneration (MR)-5/ps**

 **ChakraResistance-5/ps**

 **Health (HP)-350**

 **Skills**

 **Bartering (Lvl 25 64%)**

 **You are good at negotiating in any kind of delas in order to maximise your own gain.**

 **Cooking( Lvl 23 39%)**

 **You are talented at cooking and can bring together people through your delicious food (Adds 20 rep the first time someone tastes your food)**

 **Carpenter (Lvl 12 97% )**

 **You are decent at making furniture out of the wood.**

 **Basic shuriken jutsu ( Lvl 59 93%)**

 **You are exceptionally good at basic kunai throwing excersises and shurikenjustu**

 **Intermediate Academy taijutsu ( Lvl 10 65%)**

 **You have already perfected basic academy taijutsu and are now more advanced than some of your peers.**

 **Advanced academy Genjutsu ( Lvl 100 Max) You have perfected everything that the academy has to offer you on genjutsu.You are a step above your peers at genjutsu and have mastered various D ranked genjutsu..**

 **Intermediate Kenjutsu ( Lvl 78 58%)**

 **You are a decent swordsman in training who can hold his own in fights against fellow academy students**

 **Kenjutsu skills**

 **Kohanagakure Style - Death By Stealth And Silence**

 **Unseen, Swift, Death**

 **Description: This Style is a very distinctive Style that was developed in Kohanagakure which was unique for working so well for Covert and Stealth Missions. The Hojinshi Style is a Style that uses Daggers for both swift and quick movements to move with ease so that won't be slowed down. This Style also have honed their skills to where they are able to counter attacks on them swiftly even in severe situations.**

 **Stage One: D-Ranked**

 **Description: The users of this Style are just now starting to begin their Training learning the Basics of how to use the Dagger with their Techniques as well as move swiftly and silently. This requires a good amount of control and focus. Regular Techniques are Genin Level and the Special Techniques are beginner Chuunin Level.**

 **Abilities: none**

 **Genjutsus**

 **Kasumi jusha no jutsu ( Lvl - Max)**

 **"Mist Servant Technique"**

 **Type: D-rank, supplementary**

 **The user creates a large variety of clones that phase in and out of the ground as if they were made of blackish liquid (oil?). The user can then hide the projectiles they throw within the illusory ones that clones throw.**

 **Name: Kori Shinchu no Jutsu, literally "Sly Mind Affect Technique"( Lvl 68%)**

 **Type: C-rank, supplementary, mid- to long-range (5m)**

 **Kori Shinchu no Jutsu is a Genjutsu which causes the target to travel around in circles. If the ninja is unable to detect the illusion very quickly, they can become exhausted mentally and physically because they are unable to reach their desired target by traveling along the same path over and over.**

 **Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu (Demonic illusion: False surroundings technique)**

 **Type: C-rank, Supplementary, All ranges**

 **Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu is a simple Genjutsu which changes the appearance of a nearby object.**

 **Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique)(Lvl Max)**

 **Type: D-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)**

 **Narakumi no Jutsu is a Genjutsu technique that causes its target to see a horrifying vision. The ninja will use the rat hand seal to cause a circle of leaves to spin and envelop the target and then fall away. Once cast the world will appear normal to the target until they see the illusion.**

 **Name of Jutsu: Kasumi Juusha no Jutsu**

 **Rank: D**

 **Type; Genjutsu**

 **Description: Kasumi Juusha no Jutsu is a Genjutsu technique that creates false attackers to delay and confuse the enemy. Though these servants are not real, the actual ninja is able to remain hidden and throw kunai and shuriken matching the movements of the servants. This makes it appear the false servants are capable of attacking. When the enemy attempts to attack the servant, they will merely disrupt the servants illusion body but not destroy it.**

 **Demonic Illusion: Cajolery of Glamour(Lvl -8 12%)**

 **Rank - A**

 **Inventor -Eizo sato**

 **A very strong genjutsu that allows the user to put an opponent under an illusion using only words and speech. While under the effects of the genjutsu, the target can be easily swayed of their will and self-assurance. The illusion cannot be easily broken, even when the person is under realisation that the genjutsu is in effect, but strong emotional connections, like love, can help in dispelling it.**

 **Ninjutsu**

 **Bunshin ( Lvl Max)**

 **A ninjutsu that creates an intangible copy of one's own body, without any substance. Since the clone itself doesn't have the ability to attack, and thus can only be used to confuse the enemy, it is mainly used in combination with other ninjutsu. It's a basic technique, but depending on one's ingenuity, it can be used effectively. The clones may not dissipate when they come into contact with something.**

 **These clones can be easily distinguished by people with dōjutsu. A person with normal eyes can also distinguish the clones from the original, since the clones do not have shadows and will not disrupt the area around themselves with their movement (i.e. won't kick up dust, crush grass, etc.).**

 **Kawarimi ( lvl max )**

 **With this technique, users replace their own body with some other object, generally with a block of wood, the moment an attack lands. This creates an optical illusion, making the enemy think the attack was successful. From this, the user can use the lapse in the enemy's attention to attack or flee from the battlefield. Explosive tags can be attached to the replacement for an added surprise. Despite it being a basic ninjutsu taught at the Academy, it is seen as a useful art that can be applied in variety of situations as it allows for a swift getaway from danger. The technique even allows a restrained shinobi to escape capture.**

 **Henge ( Lvl max)**

 **Transformation Technique**

 **The transformation technique is considered to be among the more difficult E-ranked techniques, since it requires constant emission of chakra while mentally maintaining the form. On top of that, the user would be, most likely, interacting with the environment. This puts mental strain on an inexperienced ninja. Thus, the best way to determine if it is indeed a transformation is to cause this strain upon the user; though this is not always successful.**

The academy has not allowed us to access our chakra affinity but danzo and hiruzen already know theirs.

Such is the injustice of being a Civilian born child...

Woe is me...

But...

Im pretty sure with my superior intellect i can beat both danzo and hiruzen with genjutsu for the time being.

Yay !

I was cut of from my inner monologue when Saru Arrived .

" Hey Eizo ! Both you and Danzo are invited to the Sarutobi compound for my Birthday !! " Sarutobi finished with a stupid smile on his face .

' sigh' Now i have to figure out what to get him for his birthday...

Will a stuffed monkey be too cliche ?


	4. Academy Graduation

Dinner at the Sarutobi Compound was suprisingly not as awkward as i thought.

The people of the the clan were suprisingly welcome to me probably because they wouldve heard of me from Akhiro Sensei and Saru

 **Sasuke Sarutobi**

 **Lvl ???**

 **Sasuke Sarutobi is the name of a legendary ninja who was a member of the Sanada Ten Braves, a group of ninja that served under samurai Yukimura Sanada during Warring States period**.

 **Kayoko Sarutobi**

 **Lvl ??**

 **Even with the incredible shadow of the legend cast by her husband kayoko sarutobi herself is quite the shinobi who can hold herself against alot of elite shinobi in battle**.

Meanwhile we were having dinner at the the traditional Japanese style table with me sitting in the middle and Saru and Danzo on their respective sides

" So Eizo I have heard that you are and up and coming genjustu prodigy ? " Sasuke asked

" Well Genjustu just comes natural to me y'know and its way easier to understand and master unlike the other shinobi arts. "

Sarutobi Chuckled "Yes we all have one shinobi art that we we find easy"

After Dinner and giving Saru my gift both me and danzo departed to our respective homes.

 _3 month time skip_ _finally figured out what my affinity was..._

Wait for it..

Water

Now i personally dont have any problems with having water as an element due to it being so versatile and could be used in so many different ways. Not only that I also was gifted some jutsu scrolls by my sensei for the final demonstration in my early academy graduation.

 **Mizu no Waruasobi (Trick of Water)**

 **Rank: E**

 **Description: A very simple technique which involves a simple flick of one's hands and a muster of sweat in the fingers. A precise flick comes from of the hands or even a shake can be made as if trying to get something off one's hands. The water streaks from the hand of the user and towards the enemy's eye. This unexpected irritation can blur their vision.**

 **Mizu Kagami no Jutsu (Water Mirror Technique)**

 **Rank: E**

 **Description:A simple jutsu that allows the user to turn a quantity of water as small as a drop and as large as a small puddle into a mirrored surface. This can allow the user to see behind himself, and around corners with careful application of the technique.**

 **Uo Tsuba (Fish Spit)**

 **Rank: E**

 **Description:A simple jet of water shot from the mouth. It can hit with enough force to stun you if it hits properly. It can be done up to 5 times in succession, or one jet can be shot. To give an example of its power, Mist academy students usually use this technique to play a game much like tag.**

 **Mizu no Yaiba (Water Sword)**

 **Rank: E to A**

 **Description:Creates a sharp sword made of solid water in the user's hand. As the user's control improves, he can manipulate the shape and size he/she wants the sword to have, from a tiny dagger to a massive decapitator sword. At the minimum requirements, the sword has minimal offensive power, able to make slight cuts and tears in the flesh of an opponent, and susceptible to high pressure (an opponent breaking the blade with a weapon of his own) and fire attacks.**

 **Academy Level: The sword can be up to the size of a wakizashi, and is fragile, breaking under the pressure of weapon strikes against it and low level fire ninjutsu.**

 **Genin Level: The sword can be up to the size of a katana, and is now as strong as a normal, metal blade. Strong Fire Ninjutsu can still destroy the blade, however.**

 **Chuunin Level: The sword can be up to the size of a nodachi, and now cuts with the edge of a finely crafted blade. It can no longer be destroyed by any genin level fire ninjutsu and using it as a defensive sweep can negate academy level Fire ninjutsu.**

 **Jounin Level: The sword can be up to the size of a cleaver, and is now incredibly durable and lethal. Advanced Jonin level fire Ninjutsu is required to harm the blade, and defensively the blade can disperse up to genin level fire techniques.**

 **Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Clone Technique)**

 **Rank: D**

 **Description: Creates one or multiple identical copies of the original out of water. More similar to Kage Bunshin then a regular Bunshin, water clones are capable of attacking, except each clone is roughly 1/10 the power of the original. The water clone can perform one jutsu that the user also knows once. It must be a water elemental jutsu. One solid hit will destroy the clone.**

 **Isonagi no Jutsu (Beach Crab)**

 **Rank: D**

 **Description:A jutsu that can only be used on water or atop loose soil (sand, non-rocky aerated dirt, etc,) this technique causes a pair of pincers to rise out of the ground/water and grasp the target by the ankles before pulling him underground/water. An important difference between this technique and Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu is that in this technique the target is fully enveloped in the earth or water. If strong enough, the target can break free, due to the loose earth. Water is less efficient because of its fluidity, and the target not held long. There is something to be said, though, for the change in momentum that can occur when you force an opponent to abandon all thoughts save survival.**

 **Suiton: Mizu Shuriken no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Shuriken Technique)**

 **Rank: D**

 **Description: Through the use of water manipulation, the user can create multiple small shuriken comprised of water and launch them towards the target. After hitting and/or cutting a solid surface, they revert to water. It is important to note that these shuriken can be physically launched (by hand) or launched as they are created.**

 **Mizu Tate no Jutsu (Water Shield Technique)**

 **Rank: D**

 **Description: A shield of water is formed around the user as a cylindrical barrier that reaches just above the user's head. After the initial creation that user can manipulate the water, allowing for water spikes, tentacles, hands and the like, though these appendages are not dexterous enough to handle a weapon. The bad thing is that the shield isn't that reliable against ninjutsu. However, an opponent who is strong enough can break through the shield.**

 **Suimenka no Kisoku (Breathing Underwater Technique)**

 **Rank**

 **Description: The art of breathing underwater using chakra to remove oxygen from water has been a long handed down secret of the Mist. The length of time and the depth that the diver can go under depends on the ability of the user. This technique typically activates whenever the shinobi breathes in water and requires no handseals.**

 **Mizu Peretto (Water Pellet)**

 **Rank: D**

 **Description: An enhanced Uo Tsuba, instead of a stream, it is a bullet that impacts the enemy at high speed (though with blunt force,) and it is roughly about the size of a fist.**

 **Mizutamari no Jutsu (Water Puddle Technique)**

 **Rank: D**

 **Description: By altering personal body shape, the user can melt into a puddle of water on the ground. This allows the user to hide and set up an ambush, or lose inexperienced trackers.**

 **Suiton: Hachi Shokushu (Water Release: Eight Tentacles)**

 **Rank: D**

 **Description:A skill in which is used to give the user additional limbs. Gathering chakra into the water, the user can create up to eight arms upon their back that resemble the tentacles of an octopus. Approximately six feet in length, and are capable of attacking in all directions. This is a jutsu in which you need one hundred percent chakra control in order to learn.**

Currently I was having some problems with my Suiton: Mizu rappa as i could'nt fully control or maintain the amount of water that I exerted from my Mouth.

 **Mizurappa (Violent Water Wave)**

 **Rank: C**

 **Description: Suiton Mizurappa is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Water Element. After forming the needed handseals, Eizo will expel a strong jet of water at his opponent**

It had the same properties as mizu perretto but it required more control and chakra.

What baffled me was that i had more than enough chakra and chakra control to execute this jutsu.

A voice behind me chuckled " You're doing it the wrong way gaki"

I turned around angrily to retort and tell the person to kindly piss off before freezing in absolute terror.

 **Hashirama Senju**

 **Lvl ???**

 _Holy shit.._

 _For those of you wondering how Hashirama chakra felt_ _like_

 _Sheer unadulerated power_

I looked at the God of shinobi signaling him to continue " The mizurappa jutsu can be executed in a multitude of ways ranging from a trumpet to a waterfall "

I was reminded of kurostuchi and yahiko's Mizurappa while i exceuted the hand seals.

 _ping !_

 **You have learned**

 **Suiton : Mizurappa (Lvl 5 36%)**

 **Rank C**

 **The Water Release: Wild Water Wave is a basic Water Release technique which has many variations. Water gushes from the user's mouth like a waterfall and washes away the enemy. One can freely control the power of this technique with the amount chakra one releases.**

"Bravo ! Flawless execution of the jutsu at such a young age is indeed very impressive . Tell me what is your name ? "

"Eizo Sato Hashirama - Sama "I replied while bowing at him

I adressed the man as lord Hashirama due to the fact that he still was not the first hokage of the leaf, the village as of now was ruled by the council which consisted of members of every clan.

His eyes sparkled with recognition as he replied " Ah the young man who tobirama was praising he told me you were exceptionally talented in genjutsu. "

I blushed in Embarresment at his praise "Thank you Hashirama-sama "

"Haha and such manners as well ! it just goes to show how good you have been raised up by your parents ! Impressive indeed ! How do your academy studies go child ? "

" The academy is really great Hashirama sama. The staff is excellent and the place is a haven for knowledge. I myself am attempting for the gradution exam which will occur in the next three months "

Hashirama looked confused " Early gradutaion exam ? " His eyes darkened " I see " He left with a shunshin with those parting words.

I wonder what I said to make him so mad.

 _Tobirama POV_

" **WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! TOBIRAMA!? "**

 _what did i do now to make him so mad?_

 _"What is it elder brother? "_

 _" **Early academy graduation? "**_

 _well shit..._

"The only reason i allowed it because such talent cannot be wasted Elder brother I am sure that only a select few will graduate "

" I will not assign them with missions till iam satisfied with their performance "I concluded

"I will mentor them as well Tobi"

 _what!_

"There is no room for argument" While give me nasty stink eye and sticking his tongue out

I twitched

" For gods sake we are grown men elder brother cant we have a proper discussion without your childish insolence ?"

Hashirama crouched down as a dark cloud of depression hung over him

"No "

I twitched again

" Out! Out of My office right now! "

 _Eizo's Pov_

This is it...

Graduation day

Both Danzo and Saru were fidgeting nervously while i followed them calmly into the classroom

 _Thank you Gamers mind!_

Suprisingly not a lot of students decided to graduate the exams.

I could spot some of my classmates as well as some of my seniors.

" Who brought these twerps in? " Fodder #1 replied

" Go to your mamas little boys " Fodder #2 added

Obviously they knew who we were and were trying to indimidate us albiet quite childishly and unsucessfully

I calmly went to my seat and sat down.

Saru and danzo followed soon

We waited till Akhiro sensei came in and made some speech which i tuned out.

" Alright then first we will have the training course evaluation".

I smirked

' _This is going to be a piece of cake '_

After a few laughable attempts at the obstacle course from some of the fodder shinobi who were immediately failed due to their imcompetence.

" Eizo Sato " A chunin instructor called me out for the demonstration

Danzo Gave me a quick "good luck Eizo"

while Saru just Smirked .

The obstacle course consisted of a few drills that I remember were normally done by cadets in the military from my previous life.

Interesting...

I Started the course while blinding through some hand seals

" **Shunshin no Jutsu "**

I could hear gasps from all around as i disappeared in a shunshin.

 **Shunshin no jutsu(Advanced ) (Lvl 40 65%)**

 **By using the Body Flicker Technique, a ninja can move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalise the body and move at extreme speeds. The amount of chakra required depends on the overall distance and elevation between the user and the intended destination.**

 **Eizo uses the body flicker to disappear and leave a flurry of leaves behind .**

" C-congratulations Sato -San you have passed the first round "

 _Yay!_

Both Saru and Danzo were Grinning at my display.

" That was so cool !!! When did you learn the shunshin Eizo ? Oh and how did you make it not give out a puff of smoke? "

"Im sorry did you say something? "

" So mean Eizo"

Both sarutobi and Danzo passed with flying colours as we made our way towards the second test with some of the senoirs of our class.

 **Koharu Utatane**

 **Lvl** **14**

 **Homura Mitokado**

 **lvl** **13**

 _What! the two old farts in the council were our seniors by a year?_

 **Chikashi Akmichi**

 **lvl** **11**

 **Kagami Uchiha**

 **lvl** **16**

 **Fujio Hyuga**

 **lvl** **15**

Well damn.. was I the only civilian born here?

" A low birth like you can never become a good Shinobi " The hyuga sneered at me

"Jealous much? "

" N-No as if a hyuga like me would ever be jealous of your skills.. Iam superior to you in every way possible "

I promptely ignored them as Sarutobi was physically restraining danzo from hurling at the Hyuga

 **"Silence!!!"**

" My name is Inari Yamanaka and i will test you in your ninjutsu skills! "

First up " Kagami uchiha! perform the three basic academy jutsu and one specialised jutsu "

"Hai! Sensei"

The Uchiha member blurred through seals quickly performing the required the seals for the academy three.

Color me impressed he is quite talented.

His hand blurred through some motions before calling out

" Katon : Gokakyou no jutsu "

A medium sized fireball appread as it threatened to consume the small lake near our academy

Damn Hes good

Next Up was the Hyuga

He performed the standard seals required for the academy three before using the required handseals to put up a small mud wall.

"Shimura Danzo " The yamanaka called out

Danzo smirked before quickly going through the academy three and then performing

" Futon : Daitoppa "

The jutsu created an enormous gust of wind which blew away a tree . Even our sensei looked mildly impressed.

Both homura and Koharu performed the academy three and also shocased their katon and raiton affinity respectively.

" Sarutobi Hiruzen "

Hiruzen Grinned before giving me a thumbs up and blurring through the academy three. He Called out

"Katon: Karyu Endan "

The jutsu was so enormous it went by the lake used for the demonstration and set a few trees on fire ".

I quickly Came to rescue and performed the hand seals for Suiton : Mizu rappa While sarutobi was being reprimanded by a disguntled yet relieved Inari- Sensei, He then looked in my direction and gave me a cheeky grin before being bonked in the head by Inari sensei.

"As you have already performed your specialiesed justu you might as well perform the academy three.

I blurred through the handseals for the academy three and performed the three jutsus.

Inari sensei Smiled and declared " You all have manged to pass the ninjutsu exam, Congratulations".

" For the final evaluation you will be paired up randomly against your future comrades of the leaf for a taijutsu fight. The one who manages to impress the judges with their skill and resourcefulness in taijutsu will be the ones graduating " Inari sensei finished while guiding us to the training ground

 _Judges??_

 **Tobirama Senju**

 **Lvl -??**

 **Hashirama Senju**

 **Lvl -??**

 **Sarutobi Sasuke**

 **Lvl -??**

 **Madara Uchiha**

 **Lvl -??**

 ** _Oh shit_**

" First match will be Kagami Uchiha Vs Eizo Sato "

 ** _Double shit_**


	5. Road to Genin!

**Uchiha Kagami** **Lvl - 16**

 **Uchiha Kagami is hailed as a prodigy in the Uchiha clan for his great ninjutsu skills and for awakening his Sharingan at a young age..**

 **Stats**

Strength (STR)- **19**

Vitality (VIT)- **1** **1**

Dexterity (DEX)-1 **8**

Intelligence (INT)- **18**

Wisdom (WIS)- **10**

Chakra Resistance increases by 1 every 10 WIS points.

Chakra Regeneration increases by 1 every 10 WIS points.

Luck (LUK)- **49**

Attributes that can not be directly increased via points gained from leveling.

Physical resistance- **29**

Chakra (MP)- **200**

Chakra Regeneration (MR)-8/ps

ChakraResistance-8/ps

Health (HP)-350

Skills

 **Pyromaniac -Simply put you like burning things up and you are damn good at it. (Grants the User 60% more ease at learning new Katon jutsu -20% decreased learning rate at learning other elemental jutsu ).**

 **Awakened Sharingan ( Stage one Lvl 25 34%)**

 **You have manged to unlock the HAX of the Narutoverse.** **The is the dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Uchiha clan that appears selectively among its members. It is regarded as one of the "Three Great Dōjutsu", the others being the Byakugan and the Rinnegan**

 **Uchiha Interceptor Fist ( Lvl 15 13%)**

 **The taijutsu style made specially for sharingan users .**

 _Oh my god..._

 _This is unreal!_

 _Ping!_

 **Mission Created!**

 **Impress the Judges with your performance against Kagami Uchiha .**

 **Rewards**

 **Mission Success _X 3500_**

300 **Reputation with Tobirama Senju** , 150 **Reputation with Hashirama Senju,**

 **Mission Failure _X 500_**

I slipped my academy stance and readied myself for the incoming battle.

The uchiha smirked as he did the same.

Before the proctor could declare the start of the match. I decided to put my plan into action

"Don't forget to dodge uchiha brat "I said while smirking.

The uchiha went still as two words kept ringing into his mind again and again..

 _Don't..._

 _Dodge..._

 _Dont dodge..._

The young uchiha slipped back into his interceptor fist style while staring blankly at me.

 ** _Ping!_**

 ** _Genjutsu success_**

"Hajime "

Kagami rushed at me with guns blazing trying to finish the bout as soon as possible , however I was able to dodge most of them due to my high dexterity for my age.I kept dodging his attacks so that the battle may not seem too one sided as i needed only one shot to win.

The Uchiha Prodigy frustrated because of his failure to land a hit on me decided to suddenly charge recklessly in order to land a suprise attack.

 _That's it game over_

I dodged and knocked him out with a good old Enziguire to the face.

"Winner Eizo Sato "

I looked around to see the awed faces of my Batch mates and both Danzo and Saru approaching me and clapping me on my back.

" Nice Genjutsu Eizo " Danzo whispered while i gaped at him for easily figuring out my trick while Saru was still babbling about how he would've soundly defeated me if he was in kagami's place .

I sensed a presence approaching me only to see Tobirama Sensei smirking at me " Excellent work Eizo "

I smirked back with a two fingered Salute Myself.

 _Ping_

 **Mission Success !**

 **You have Graduated the Academy!**

 **Exp - 5000**

 _ping_

 **Mission success!**

 **X 3500**

 **300 Reputation with Tobirama Senju , 150 Reputation with Hashirama Senju.**

 _Ping!_

 _You are now a Genin!_

 _Select A new perk!_

 _Caution - If you select a perk now You will only be able to select another when you get promoted to jonin_

 _Water god -_ You are One with water and have a relative ease while using suiton jutsu. Accrelates learning rate by 60% .

Attack Potency increases by 10 points while using Suiton.

 _Dojutsu deceiver - Your genjutsu prowess allows you to fool even the strongest of dojutsus._

 _Masamune No tsurugi - Crafted by the legendary swordsmith Masamune. This blade is a sentinent sword which cuts through anything and is able to fuse with the owner.You will obtain this sword in the near future if you select this perk._

Hmm.. While adding Dojutsu deciever would be a nice addition to my genjutsu arsenal I think selecting Masamune would be better for the long run.

I selected the perk till another screen popped up .

 _You will obtain the Sword in 2 Days..._

 _Aw drat_

 _Ping.._

 ** _You have leveled up !_**

 ** _You have leveled up!_**

 **Eizo Sato**

 **Genin**

 **Money 5000 Ryo**

 **Strength (STR)-17**

 **Vitality (VIT)-18**

 **Dexterity (DEX)-19**

 **Intelligence (INT)-37**

 **Wisdom (WIS)-30**

 **Chakra Resistance increases by 1 every 10 WIS points.**

 **Chakra Regeneration increases by 1 every 10 WIS points.**

 **Luck (LUK)- 30**

 **Attributes that can not be directly increased via points gained from leveling.**

 **Physical resistance-26**

 **Chakra (MP)- 3000**

 **Chakra Regeneration (MR)-10/ps**

 **ChakraResistance-10/ps**

 **Health (HP)-900**

 **Skills**

 **Bartering (Lvl 25 64%)**

 **You are good at negotiating in any kind of delas in order to maximise your own gain.**

 **Cooking( Lvl 23 39%)**

 **You are talented at cooking and can bring together people through your delicious food (Adds 20 rep the first time someone tastes your food)**

 **Carpenter (Lvl 12 97% )**

 **You are decent at making furniture out of the wood.**

 **Basic shuriken jutsu ( Lvl 59 93%)**

 **You are exceptionally good at basic kunai throwing excersises and shurikenjustu**

 **Intermediate Academy taijutsu ( Lvl 10 65%)**

 **You have already perfected basic academy taijutsu and are now more advanced than some of your peers.**

 **Advanced academy Genjutsu ( Lvl 100 Max) You have perfected everything that the academy has to offer you on genjutsu.You are a step above your peers at genjutsu and have mastered various D ranked genjutsu..**

 **Intermediate Kenjutsu ( Lvl 78 58%)**

 **You are a decent swordsman in training who can hold his own in fights against fellow academy students**

 **Kenjutsu skills**

 **Kohanagakure Style - Death By Stealth And Silence**

 **Unseen, Swift, Death**

 **Description: This Style is a very distinctive Style that was developed in Kohanagakure which was unique for working so well for Covert and Stealth Missions. The Hojinshi Style is a Style that uses Short swords for both swift and quick movements to move with ease so that won't be slowed down. This Style also have honed their skills to where they are able to counter attacks on them swiftly even in severe situations.**

 **Stage One: D-Ranked**

 **Description: The users of this Style are just now starting to begin their Training learning the Basics of how to use the Dagger with their Techniques as well as move swiftly and silently. This requires a good amount of control and focus. Regular Techniques are Genin Level and the Special Techniques are beginner Chuunin Level.**

 **Abilities: none**

 **Genjutsus**

 **Kasumi jusha no jutsu ( Lvl - Max)**

 **"Mist Servant Technique"**

 **Type: D-rank, supplementary**

 **The user creates a large variety of clones that phase in and out of the ground as if they were made of blackish liquid (oil?). The user can then hide the projectiles they throw within the illusory ones that clones throw.**

 **Name: Kori Shinchu no Jutsu, literally "Sly Mind Affect Technique"( Lvl 68%)**

 **Type: C-rank, supplementary, mid- to long-range (5m)**

 **Kori Shinchu no Jutsu is a Genjutsu which causes the target to travel around in circles. If the ninja is unable to detect the illusion very quickly, they can become exhausted mentally and physically because they are unable to reach their desired target by traveling along the same path over and over.**

 **Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu (Demonic illusion: False surroundings technique)**

 **Type: C-rank, Supplementary, All ranges**

 **Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu is a simple Genjutsu which changes the appearance of a nearby object.**

 **Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique)(Lvl Max)**

 **Type: D-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)**

 **Narakumi no Jutsu is a Genjutsu technique that causes its target to see a horrifying vision. The ninja will use the rat hand seal to cause a circle of leaves to spin and envelop the target and then fall away. Once cast the world will appear normal to the target until they see the illusion.**

 **Name of Jutsu: Kasumi Juusha no Jutsu**

 **Rank: D**

 **Type; Genjutsu**

 **Description: Kasumi Juusha no Jutsu is a Genjutsu technique that creates false attackers to delay and confuse the enemy. Though these servants are not real, the actual ninja is able to remain hidden and throw kunai and shuriken matching the movements of the servants. This makes it appear the false servants are capable of attacking. When the enemy attempts to attack the servant, they will merely disrupt the servants illusion body but not destroy it.**

 **Demonic Illusion: Cajolery of Glamour(Lvl -8 12%)**

 **Rank - A**

 **Inventor -Eizo sato**

 **A very strong genjutsu that allows the user to put an opponent under an illusion using only words and speech. While under the effects of the genjutsu, the target can be easily swayed of their will and self-assurance. The illusion cannot be easily broken, even when the person is under realisation that the genjutsu is in effect, but strong emotional connections, like love, can help in dispelling it.**

 **Ninjutsu**

 **Bunshin ( Lvl Max)**

 **A ninjutsu that creates an intangible copy of one's own body, without any substance. Since the clone itself doesn't have the ability to attack, and thus can only be used to confuse the enemy, it is mainly used in combination with other ninjutsu. It's a basic technique, but depending on one's ingenuity, it can be used effectively. The clones may not dissipate when they come into contact with something.**

 **These clones can be easily distinguished by people with dōjutsu. A person with normal eyes can also distinguish the clones from the original, since the clones do not have shadows and will not disrupt the area around themselves with their movement (i.e. won't kick up dust, crush grass, etc.).**

 **Kawarimi ( lvl max )**

 **With this technique, users replace their own body with some other object, generally with a block of wood, the moment an attack lands. This creates an optical illusion, making the enemy think the attack was successful. From this, the user can use the lapse in the enemy's attention to attack or flee from the battlefield. Explosive tags can be attached to the replacement for an added surprise. Despite it being a basic ninjutsu taught at the Academy, it is seen as a useful art that can be applied in variety of situations as it allows for a swift getaway from danger. The technique even allows a restrained shinobi to escape capture.**

 **Henge ( Lvl max)**

 **Transformation Technique**

 **The transformation technique is considered to be among the more difficult E-ranked techniques, since it requires constant emission of chakra while mentally maintaining the form. On top of that, the user would be, most likely, interacting with the environment. This puts mental strain on an inexperienced ninja. Thus, the best way to determine if it is indeed a transformation is to cause this strain upon the user; though this is not always successful.**

 **Perks**

 **Civilian lineage - Your lineage allows you to learn civilian tasks at a faster rate.Reincarnation- You are a reincarnation. As a result your mind will still hold the knowledge and skills it used to even if your body does not comply with it. It also gives you the following.**

 **1.Yin release ( Locked -0%)- Your ability with genjutsu and anything related to spiritual energy will be enhanced.( Allows 60% faster learning rate for genjutsu related techniques)**

 **2\. Prodigy ( Unlocked 100%) Due to your higher intellect than your claszmates you will be considered a prodigy .**

 **3.**

 **Masamune No tsurugi - Crafted by the legendary swordsmith Masamune. This blade is a sentinent sword which cuts through anything and is able to fuse with the owner.You will obtain this sword in the near future if you select this perk.**

While i was admiring my new stats the Taijutsu rounds were Done.

Yamanaka Sensei wasted no time in announcing the Graduates and their Respective Sensei's.

Turned out that everyone except the Akimichi Graduated.

" Team Tobirama will be Koharu Utatane Homura Mitokado and Shimura Danzo "

 _What..._

I looked over to see Tobirama Glowering at a sheepish looking Hashirama and a smirking Madara.

 _what in the world is going on?_

A hollow feeling entered me..

Am i going to the genin corps?

 _Does no one want me?_

 _damn it..._

Team Hashirama will be " Kagami Uchiha, Hiruzen Sarutobi and Fujio Hyuga "

" Eizo Sato will be apprenticed to Madara Uchiha "

My jaw dropped

 _Are you kidding me ?_

 _Iam gonna die_

Madara smirked again

DAMN YOU UCHIHA!!!


	6. Genin Test!

_Eizo's Pov_

I stood shocked and stunned as Yamanaka Sensei continued to lecture about the Duties of the shinobi and the will of fire.

 _Why?_ I glared at the ground and clenched my fists frustratingly as I tried to reign in my temper.

 **Gamer Mind activated!**

There are a lot of reasons why i don't want Madara Uchiha as my sensei.

First would be because ...duh... He is the main villian for the next 70 Years.

Being associated with him would have many repercussions as my loyalty would be cast into doubt at every turmulous situation. Not only that Madara's ruthlessness in cutting ties from the village after his defection may lead to my death.

There was also the fact that Madara's Sharingan was probably the only thing that could figure out my abilities.

 _And that was not good.._ _If news of my random kekkai genkai is known then i would probably be experimented on and bred like cattle._ As Yamanaka sensei finally finished his monologue ,I looked up to see all three of them approaching their respective teams.

Sarutobi and Danzo both gave me worried glances and wished me the best of luck before being Carted away by their teams.

"Worried that you won't survive my training eh boy? " Madara taunted me with a smirk

I glared up at him as defiantly as i could "You wish Old man.. come at me with all you have got! "

 _I really need to watch my filter..._ Madara's smirk faltered before turning into a full blown predatory grin " Is that so? Little civilian boy thinks he's a hotshot now eh? Arrive at 6'o clock sharp tommorw" He glowered at me "Do not in any circumstances be late"

I flinched as i tried and failed to comprehend the recent turn of events.

After watching the entire Naruto series i could figure out something easily.

Uchiha's were incredibly stubborn and this was the only reason that led to their untimely downfall.

Sasuke was obessed with revenge, Both Madara and Obito were obsessed with a perfect world and The uchiha clan was obsessed with establishing dominance.

You don't need me to explain how all of them turned out.

And Madara was the litreal _God_ of Uchiha's.

Not only did he possess a frightingly large amount of chakra His Mangekyou could control the Kyubbi and his Susanoo could destroy Mountains.

If Not for Hashirama Senju Madara Uchiha would have _ruled the world._

The only way to salvage the situation would be to actually gain Madara's respect and give him a reason to stay in the village with some good ol' Talk no jutsu.

I sighed as I Arrived home to be greeted by my Mother and and Father.

"How did it go son? " Father asked while patting me on the back as a way of greeting me.

"Oh hush now...Akito let the boy rest.. He must have had a long hard day " My mother shut my father up with her patented glare.

My mother must have seen my gloomy expression and guessed I failed The test. A warm feeling bloomed in my chest as I Thought of how kind and considerate she was .

 _Just like my old mother._

Shaking those thoughts away from my head I corrected my mother .

My Father let out a whoop of joy while my mother squealed " Thats good news my boy! Who is your sensei? I bet It's an elite shinobi ! After all who else could mentor my little pro.. "

I cut off my mother and informed her "Its Madara Uchiha mother "

Silence...

I litreally could hear a pin drop...

" Th.. The Uchiha clan Head? " My father choked out. While my mother started taking deep breaths to calm herself.

"Yeah "

Apparently Madara had a notorious reputation with the civilian population as well.

My mother started fretting over me as the shock of having the uchiha clan head as her son's sensei faded away " Oh my god! All you alright? "

I sighed as i shook my head " Nothing happened mother. My training with him is scheduled tommorow.

Both my father and mother looked at me worriedly as I fatigue finally set in when i decided to tuck myself in.

 **Prrrrrrrring**

" Aww.. " I groaned as I got up and readied myself for the training that was about to commence.

I put on my Custom made black flak Jacket as I shunshined myself to the training ground.

 _Ping_

 **Objective!**

 **Make Madara Uchiha respect You!**

 **Exp * 5000**

 **600 reputation points with Madara!Objective!**

 **Failure**

 **Genin corps**

I waited for a while... ...

Its been 15 Minutes! God damnit !

Madara would never be late!

 _Wait..._

 _Oh shit!_

 ** _Kai!_**

"Not bad " A voice drawled out As i looked up to see the smirking face of Madara Uchiha.

" But not good enough " Suddenly Madara vanished out of existence.

 _What!_

I felt myself being kicked in the abdomen.. hard.

 _-30 hp_

 _Godamnit!_

"Is that all the prodigy has? I should have guessed that your win was a fluke against my clan member... tch... what a joke " Madara smirked

I grit my Teeth as i blurred through hand seals

I used the Mizu perroto which he dodged easily , I then used the Eight tentacles jutsu which he again batted away with his legs.

" You knew i would dodge the mizu perroto and then used the eight tentacles jutsu to suprise me. Impressive... but unfortunately such puny jutsu will not work on me " Madara replied

I Then blurred through some hand seals to do the hidden mist jutsu.

" Such thick mist.. Impressive but still not good enough! You need to land a hit on me to gain my acknowledgement "

I could him standing there smirking.. He hasnt moved an inch till now .

I blurred through some hand seals and whispered

"Mist Servant Technique"

I could see illusions appearing out of the mist throwing projectiles at him.

I quickly threw my shuriken and went through some hand seals to create more through the mist shuriken jutsu.

" Such Childish tactics dont even warrant a response " Madara replied as he dodged the real shuriken.

" Even without my sharingan I can detect genjutsu from a mile away "

I then created three mizu bunshin and had one use the doton headhunter jutsu for a bait.

Madara sidestepped and promptly dispelled the bunshin before seeing a windmill shuriken coming at his way.

He dodged...

I smirked...

The Windmill shuriken promptly turned into my mizu bunshin who had a kunai in his face.

He expertly dodged the kunai before twirling it and sending it back to me.

"Enough Games... Wind style : Great breakthrough " Madara blew away the mist with ease.

He knows wind style??

I should've known.

"You Have not me yet boy.. not only that I have'nt even moved from the spot i was in.. tch so much preparation.. but so little results. "

I gritted my teeth... I had already used a lot of my chakra and I knew facing madara head on would lead to a swift knockout.

 _Ping_

 _ping_

 _ping_

 **The ability cornered animal has been activated!**

 **Cornered animal Has reached lvl 6**

 **Stat Boost is now 80%!**

 **Time : 2:00**

My ability is broken...

Not that Iam complaining though.

" Kirigakure no jutsu! " As the mist thickened I quickly set to work.

" Mizu bunshin no Jutsu " I made five water clones as one went underground again.

I quickly flashed through some hand seals again.

"Kokoni Arazu no **Jutsu** "

"Narakumi no Jutsu "

"Kasumi Juusha no Jutsu"

" **Bunshin no jutsu "**

I Transform my bunshin into a shuriken threw out two of them while calling out the mizu shuriken jutsu.

The second bunshin would then hide in a nearby place while seeming to be like a rock due to my genjutsu.

The hell viewing technique would act as bait as i went trhough the hand seals of the Mizu rappa ansd launched it on madara.

The Kasumi Juha is another Genjutsu which makes it seem like there are more copies at once.

Madara eyes widened as the shuriken turned into a bunshin which thre out a kunai that ultimately was a bunshin with a paper bomb.

He promptely dispelled the bunshin by grabbing the paper bomb and setting it on him.

To then suddenly be subjected to an enormous amount of kunai and shuriken.

He realised that i did not have a storage scroll to store that many kunai and shuriken and figured out it was a genjutsu and promptly dispelled it.

Before being grabbed by both feet..

Madara swiftly dispelled the bunshin and did one handseal to realease a fireball to counter my water trumpet.

" Kuso.. Ill make sure you get punched in the face you bastard. !" I exclaimed within the mist still hidden.

" You're too inexperienced to to even touch me boy.. but i must say you dance well .Unfortunately this is it For you."

My bunshin promptly yelled at madara and charged at him with my twin blades trying to unsuccessfully engage him in combat.

" Doton Mougakure no jutsu " I whispered as i dropped to the ground and travelled through the ground to emerge from it in order to punch the bastard in the face.

As madara finally dispelled my bunshin and blew away the mist he smirked as he saw me emerge from the ground and froze.

 _Get punched.._

 _get punched in the face_

 _Ping!_

 _Genjutsu success_

I smirked as the finally cocked my fist back and gathered my strength to punch the Uchiha Head in the face.

Only to graze his jaw by and inch.

Both Madara and I gaped at each other as One thought emerged in our heads

 _How?_

The only Way my Cajolery of glamour can ever be broken is by sheer willpower.

Figures .. His Infalted pride must have broken my genjutsu .

Madara himself was Gaping at me in a very un - Uchiha like manner before closing his mouth and grunting "Well boy I did say i would teach you if you manage to land a hit on me. Tommorow we will start your training.. Dont be late " He shunshined away with those parting words.

 _Ping_

 **Objective Success**

Make Madara Uchiha respect You!

Exp * 5000

600 reputation points with Madara!

 **You have leveled up** **By 2!**

 **Lvl 19**

Strength (STR)-17

Vitality (VIT)-18

Dexterity (DEX)-19

Intelligence (INT)-37

Wisdom (WIS)-30

 **Stat points - 10**

Chakra Resistance increases by 1 every 10 WIS points.

Chakra Regeneration increases by 1 every 10 WIS points.

Luck (LUK)- 30

Attributes that can not be directly increased via points gained from leveling.

Physical resistance-26

Chakra (MP)- **3600**

Chakra Regeneration (MR)-10/ps

ChakraResistance-10/ps

Health (HP)- **1200**

 **Time :0:00**

 **drring**

 **Ability :Cornered animal Deactivated.**

Exhaustion finally set in as i passed out on the floor.


	7. Life and death

_3week timeskip_

I groaned as I hit the ground again after a grueling session of training with with Madara Sensei

Note the sarcasm when I say sensei.

The man Is the most sadistic person I have seen in my entire life.

Really...

This is getting ridiculous man.

Not only did he prohibit me from using genjutsu again in training because he did not want me to be a one trick pony.

Hmph.. I think he's just salty beacuse I managed to hit him.

Apparently Madara cannot fail me because he had already chosen me as his apprentice after seeing my performance in the academy. Ergo he was just testing my skills.

After Lord Tobirama told me this I gave on to give him the description of the so called 'Test' and its outcome.

During Our conversation Lord Hashirama dropped in to hear my victory over the Clan head.

The beating I got in our next ' Spar' Is probably an indicator of how pissed Madara was that i told them both of my Glorious victory over him.

I could see his eye twitching outrageously the entire day.

Moving on..

I finally got Masamune No tsurugi ! And let me tell you it is absolutely op!

The sword is sentinent and thus can be summoned to me with a flick of my fingers.Not only that it has a sharp blade and Unconciously stores my chakra in itself little by little.

Unfortunately I cannot use the sword much as I dont hahave the level to learn it properly.

Which is level 30

 _Sigh_ _what a travesty_ I stumbled upon it during my First C ranked mission as a genin.

Both Me and Madara sensei Had to push back a few Bandits who Had claimed some of konoha's land as their own.

I cut and weaved through the bandits with my layered genjutsu's to finally finish the leader off. Madara sensei stood by the side eating Inarizushi while humming a tune.

While rummaging through the goods I found the sword and some minor goods and decided to display my sheer awesomeness to Madara - Teme

Madara gaped at the artifact and the inarizushi fell from his hands.

His eye Started twitching on the way back..

I think he was mad at me.

Anyway back to the present.

I hummed a tune while waiting for saru and Danzo to come with me to have some dango .

Both Saru and Danzo arrived at the shop while arguing all the way through. Saru's Scowl immediately vanished after seeing me and promptly stood next to me and asked " Ne Eizo? "

" Hmm? "

" Both me and Danzo are having a debate on who is stronger Lord Hashirama or Lord tobirama. I'd say Tobirama Sama is stronger but Danzo insists that is untrue "

Sarutobi finished

" Lord Hashirama over everyone for the time being Saru" I concluded while Danzo smirked in triumph.

Seriously as much of a Tobirama Fanboy as I am , Hashirama is on a whole other league.

The Man is near Invincible.

Hashirama kinda reminds of luffy to be honest with you. A normal shinobi would probably sulk on having a shitty kekkai genkai of producing wood of all things and probably invent one or two variants and stick to it.

Hashirama turned it into the strongest kekkai genkai to ever exist.He knew his strengths and weaknesses and planned accordingly to perfect his talent.

Just like Luffy of one piece who got the rubber devil fruit and worked on it so much that he became one of the strongest pirates ever.

" What about your sensei Eizo? I heard that only he could ever match Hashirama - Sama " Danzo inquired

I thought about telling Danzo about Madara's true strength but banished it quickly.

I'll make him look like a tool just to piss him off more.

" Meh He Was probably lucky to be quite honest with you, He sulks half of the time And is angry for the the remaining . The dude also responds with anmalistic grunts Half of the time " I concluded

" So he's like a bipolar monkey" Sarutobi nodded as if it made perfect sense.

 **Killing Intent detected!!!**

I looked around and froze.

A pissed off Madara was being held back Hashirama who was laughing his ass off.

A chill went down our respective spines.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! I WILL PULVERIZE YOU!!!! "

I Shunshined away while both Danzo and Saru ran away screaming like little girls.

 _Time skip_

 _3 months_

Training had been much the same despite me pissing off the Uchiha Clan head A while ago.

My Taijutsu had greatly improved and I had unlocked the **Yin style Taijutsu**.

The taijutsu allows me to read and predict the Attackers moves with the aid of genjutsu and countering them with relative ease.

Kenjutsu with my Masamune was coming along nicely albeit a little too slowly for me.

Despite Madara's insistence that focusing on genjutsu too much will turn me into a one trick pony I still mastered another Self made technique.

 **Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death Explosion**

The opponent would already be scared shitless with my tree due to it being associated with Hashirama and now the tree would explode.

 _My sheer awesomeness is on full display_

Not a very original idea but my creation nonetheless .

Anyways back to the real world..

I was doing my usual training reps till i sensed something nearby.

 **Incoming Projectiles!!**

 _The hell?_ _Shit!_

I dodged the incoming kunai and used my senses .

'Observe'

 **Akihiko Uchiha**

 **Lvl** - **45**

 **Rank - Jonin**

 _A konoha shinobi?and an Uchiha to boot?_

"Tch.. A little brat like you has no chance of surviving in this shinobi world, I really don't get why everyone is talking about you like you're some kind of big shot"

I readied my stanced as I thought of ways to beat this guy and engaged him in a pointless conversation in order to bide some time.

" Why would a konoha shinobi and an Uchiha to boot would try and attack me? A fellow shinobi? " I asked

" I am sick and tired of this clan, Iam tired of this village. The Uchiha who were once the greatest clan to ever live have become bootlickers to the senju, Even That bastard clan head of ours could'nt win against that senju and he even took you in! A clanless brat like you who has no talent! "

He concluded .

I sweatdropped at the ravings of the madman. _The way he said those things with such venom... ..._ _The uchiha curse of hatred._ I Shunshined away to the nearset source of water and performed the Mizurappa Jutsu.

He dodged and countered with a stndard fireball.

 _Hmph fodder.._ "Suiton Suijinheki! "

The fireball was promptly extinguished with the water that I was manipulating.

I extracted masamune and decided to Attack him head on as Focused channeling genjutsu through my force.

The uchiha smirked and promptly activated his sharingan to engage me in battle.

Both of us were locked in a battle but his superior size and strength started to take his toll on me as he kept deactivating my genjutsu with his sharingan.

 _Shit im losing edge_

Akihiko finally overpowered me and slashed me with his kunai as a deep scar was embedded in my chest.

 _-60 hp_ ** _Status - Bleeding -5 hp per second_** **Ability activated - Cornered animal!** **4:00** " Why wont you just die huh? Fodder like you should give up already " I taunted the Uchiha

The uchiha blinded with rage forgot to notice the telltale signs of genjutsu as he blindly rushed towards me.

 **Genjutsu success** I smirked As i grabbed my Masamune and yelled out

" DIE FODDER"

My sudden Burst of speed and power resulted in the widening of the bastards eyes as he tried to put on a hasty guard but froze due to the Cajolery of glamour.

"Sword Style : Demonic power slash! "

I winced as I tried to stand up and see if the man was dead already.

" Y.. You bastard I.. I a.. am... an.. Uc.. i. "

 _Well he's dead_

I laid down on the ground as one thought popped into my mind before sslipping into unconsciousness ..

 _That was one weak ass Jonin man_


End file.
